Snapshots of the Halliwells
by schtroumphc
Summary: Some drabbles and other mini stories featuring the family. All characters and all periods.
1. Alert!

First of the collection of little stories. (from the lj comm. Frenchdrabble 's prompts)

**Prompt:** Sauce

**Title:** Alert!

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** A problem every child faced.

**Characters:** Wyatt and Chris

* * *

« It was in a precarious balance. »

« Impossible. It was on the middle of the table.»

« It was the dog. »

« We don't have one. »

« The cat? »

« Neither. »

« Remind to ask mum for a pet. We need a scapegoat.»

« Demons! »

« …who attacked the sauce? »

« Golden fishes? Oh come on, don't look at me like that, it was just a joke. »

« We're going to be blown up, it's not amusing. »

« We could still confess. We should never have played tk-ball inside.»

« True. T'was funny, though. »

« Yeah. Well, good luck ! »

Dumbstruck, Wyatt could only watch the last blue orbs of his brother, mere seconds before their parents came home from shopping. Crossing fingers, he used his telekinesis to throw the pumpkin at the wall and run to his parents.

« Eh, mum! There was a demon! I vanquish him easily, but about your meal…»

* * *

Reviews, please. 


	2. Guardian Angel

Second:

**Prompt:** Angel

**Title:** Guardian Angel

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Prue and her family.

**Summary:** She's there.

**A/N:** Easy, this prompt, angels are not lacking in this family.

* * *

She wanted to save Piper, she paid the price. It was really frustrating to not be allowed to talk to her sisters, only able to turn pages. Officially, she had two nephews and one niece before she could be with them.

Unofficially, Prue pushed Paige to go to her funeral, whispered to Piper that Phoebe could still be saved, was the tree in the middle of the forest at Wyatt's Wiccaning, went in Phoebe's dreams to tell her how proud she was of her success.

She kept an eye on the strange young man from the future when Leo couldn't, and was the first one to understand. She tried to console him when his fiancée died, to encourage him when he lost hope, and she stayed near him at his death, sacrificed to save his brother like her before him. She went with him toward the Angel of the Death, promised him they'll see each other soon.

She tried to push back Leo's fears, reassured him in his new life. She found a way to share her power of astral projection and breathed the liberty won by her sisters. She applauded her father when he faced the Elders who wanted to take his family from him, happy to see the perfect grand-father he was, only slightly sad to not experiment it with her own children.

She cried with Piper when they take her husband, liked immediately the acceptance of Henry to be in a world of magic, gave her strength for the last fight, there in the strange family's reunion, even if they don't know it.

She laughs with them at their greatest victory, at the return of Leo, at the marriage of Phoebe.

She's always there, watching over them.

* * *

Please, review! 


	3. Legacy

**Legacy**

**Prompt**: Begining

**Rating**: G

**Character**: Melinda Warren.

* * *

She didn't know what to do. Or rather, she couldn't shake off the shock. She has to put Prudence in security. Hide the Book. Be sure she'll find it when she'll be ready. Prepare her, advice her how to stay alive longer than her. It was only a question of time, she knew it, the villagers will be there soon.

This thought managed to make her move. She took the Book and…

_Different period, different women__, all of them against Evil. Three sisters sharing her powers, developing new ones, more powerful than all the others. A fourth one, half angel, half witch. And other like her, their children. The children of her daughter. Her children. Her lineage._

Melinda put the Book of Shadows in the hidden space behind the fireplace. Magic will protect it. Now her daughter, and then, make Matthew pays his betrayal. She left, smiling. The demons have no idea of the problems they'll meet for the next centuries.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please reviews. 


	4. Air

Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates. Was in SGA.

**Title** Air

**Prompt:** Air

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Character death.

**Persos:** Patty Halliwell.

**Word**: 100 if I believe Word.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:**Look, Ma, a real drabble! Sorry for the formatting, ffnet doesn't let me do it like I wanted.

* * *

The shock of the cold. Of the water.

_Sam_

Away, frozen, safe. When he'll be freed…

She falls under the attack.

_Prue_

Don't let her see that, you up there.

She tries to cling to something. Just emptiness.

_Piper_

Will my mother know how to give her confidence?

She inspires, tries to make air enter in her lungs.

_Phoebe_

She has got so few memories. They should have taken more photos.

The pain in her chest. The demon will win. Will live.

_The baby_

Will she search her real parents one day? Will she receive her legacy?

She loses consciousness.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	5. Ending

Coucou, me revoilou!

Sorry for the absence, between the craziness of November and December, I didn't have a minute. But now, yes. And this story is amongst my resolutions of this year, so I even will make an effort to do something longer than usual. To give you an idea of what to expect, I find the prompts in a table of words, the words I give in each header. Two came from this table, Air and Beginning (Legacy). This one also came form this table, and I can promise I will do the complete table. So you can expect 27 other stories, plus possible extra.

I don't know if it'll be regular, or when it'll be over, but I'll write all of them.

Here's the next:

**Prompt: Ending**

**Character: Leo**

A/N: It's happening in Chris's unchanged futur.

* * *

He only has the illusion of liberty, he knows it. The space here is immense, but he can't do anything, or going anywhere. He tried, walk, run, float…he thought he felt tiredness, but it could have been his imagination. Anyway, he didn't move. At least, he has a good view.

In a way.

Leo doesn't know what happened to the world after his capture.

He only has his memories, and his deductions.

His regrets. His hopes. 

He's not alone, here, and the others are as stuck as he is, and since way longer. They wanted to know, and he narrated how thirteen, fifteen, or seventeen years ago maybe, the passage of time is vague here, everything enchained, beginning with the Titans.

One of his companions knows them, he was there the first time they conquered the Earth. Sadness floated from him, like if he could guess the story of Leo, just with their names. But the others insisted, and Leo continued.

The Titans came, and the Power of Three were almost destroyed. It took days to save Paige, and this time lost was probably one more stone to the next misfortunes. The Titans destroyed the Elders, revealed their presence to the Mortals. Revealed the existence of the magic. They destroyed the Cleaners, the Tribunal, and when the Three finally managed to stop them, nobody could erase the damages.

The Mortals didn't adjusted to this new world, and it didn't help that the Demons slipped to their world more freely. The forces of the Good are less scary, when they're also victims of the Mortals, when contrary to the Demons, they don't dare using their powers to protect themselves against the ones they swore to protect.

He told about the flicker of joy, soiled by a nightmare luckily short. A new child, Christopher, the day the oldest disappear, find again a few days later, safe and sound.

Wyatt, their last hope. The only one powerful enough, who will unite the magic. It was what the Prophecy said. It wasn't wrong.

Evil was stronger every day, those with the powers could feel it.

And came the day when Leo was condemned.

He was blind, he admit it, way too late. He didn't want to admit the obvious. It hurt too much.

He doesn't get well with his youngest, never knew how to talk to him. Too busy preparing Wyatt for his destiny, he sometimes forgot Christopher.

Chris came to him, worried. Something was wrong with Wyatt; there was something evil about him, when you knew how to look at him.

Leo refused to look, denied the facts, the voices get louder, and for the first time of his life, he hit his son.

Horrified, he excused to him, and Chris left, after spitting that he'll talk to him when he'll be ready to take his head out of the sand.

He never had the chance.

If someone knows how to look Wyatt and see him like he was, it was his brother. Beside the first months of jealousy, perfectly normal and expected, they were inseparable. Wyatt always protected his little brother, not only using the shield around both of them, but also destroying every demon crazy enough to come near them. And Chris always looked up to him, imitated him. Leo was almost certain that Wyatt taught him how to use his powers before Christopher was able to talk.

So, if Chris doubted of Wyatt, he had to have a good reason.

Leo didn't want to admit it, not yet.

But he didn't have any choice when Wyatt came to him. Never a demon who had touch his brother lived to tell the tale. Apparently, his own father wasn't an exception.

And now, Leo floated, immaterial, his former world a blurry form under his eyes. With the help of the others, he managed to get back a few powers, and could see multicolour lines of lights surrounding the world, could see patches, some dark, some bright, and he knows it's the magic, the Evil and the Good, and the Creatures, and the Powers.

Without knowing what's happening exactly, without be able to help, Leo can only watch the Evil spread.

Little-by-little, he finds his family; they're the brightest, the most powerful. The last ones.

All the others are shutting down very rapidly and Leo tries to get closer, to better see and he can distinguish Wyatt, white and blue, and black lights. Too much black. But as long as the white light is there, Leo will keep hope.

The two other looking like Wyatt, blue and white, are Paige and Chris. Chris's has a slight golden haze that Paige's doesn't have, but Wyatt's does. Leo thinks it's because they're the sons of a Charmed. It helps him to differentiate the two.

The white and sunny yellow, he knows, it's Phoebe. He wonders if she stopped renounced to love. Ten years that she said goodbye to the vision of her daughter. Not in this world, she said.

And the strongest, the one encircled of red, it's Piper, his sweet Piper.

The first light to shut down, not long after he was in this plane, not long after he recognized her.

He think he cried. He shouted. He doesn't know, he doesn't have a body anymore.

He looks Wyatt's brightness diminish with the disappearance of his mother, the power of the Good retreat with the disappearance of the Power of Three.

Phoebe was next, then Paige.

The dark cloud almost completely took possession of the light of Wyatt. There is only a spark and Leo knows it's maintained by the last bluish light, the one which also begin to be stained of black.

He saw his youngest work with demons before, and if it's a method he disapproved at this time, now he understand, Christopher doesn't have the choice, not if he want to survive in this new world, the same world Piper wanted to save her children from.

Like Chris said, almost repeating, without knowing it, a favourite maxim of his great-grandmother, 'demons are utensils; you use them, and throw them somewhere when you didn't need them anymore'.

Now, as long as the Good stay dominant in Chris's light, as long as this sparkle survives in Wyatt, Leo will keep hope.

He thinks years are gone when something happen. He doesn't know what, but the planets are speaking: the Change is coming. Leo doesn't understand immediately.

The plane always calm is almost excited, the silence disappeared, and every presence around him are waiting for something, this Change, and Leo understand it's about his world, his world now so dark.

He turns his eyes on his sons.

The light of Chris is no more. The sparkle too. With them, the gift of Melinda Warren to the Good disappears forever.

Leo gives up.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


End file.
